Akatsuki Fan Club- Crisis in Keats Manor
by Dark and Chaotic
Summary: Instead of cosplayers ending up in the Narutoverse, the Akatsuki find themselves in the midst of a wedding preparation, surrounded by cosplayers of all kinds. Will the AFC manage to keep their true identities secret, or will MJ finally snap and the whole wedding goes to hell. Sister Fic to Moons of Red, Multiple OCs, Rated M for a reason!(no lemons, though lots of mature content)


Akatsuki Fan Club: Crisis in Keats Manor

a story by

Chaotic of Dark and Chaotic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime or manga or gamic franchise you may recognize in this story. This story is written purely for my own pleasure and the reader's pleasure and I do not benefit from it in any material way. Blah Blah. Long story short: dont sue me :D But if you do, mum's a lawyer anyways :D

Summary: The Akatsuki end up in our world, or rather, the real world as seen in the MoR universe. This story is a spinoff from Moons of Red. Helen Woodsworth, AFC's most notorious Hinata cosplayer has finally scored The One and is getting married to none other than the even more notorious playboy, the Byakuya Cosplayer from the rivaling Bleach Fan Club. Chaos ensues as all the clubs want to have their say in the wedding. Choreography, cakes, dress code and what not are all mixed in the tedious temporary peace between the two factions of fan club alliances. The wedding is in less than 2 months away and tension is running high. Amids all that chaos the entire Akatsuki suddenly appears and now our main characters have to not only help them find a way back, but also try to keep their true identities hidden from around 300 religiously zealous anime otakus. Enjoy the show! I definately did :D

Prologue

We live in a world where one's ideals and lifestyle can range from extraordinarily eccentrict to magnificiently mundane. A world where fast transport and near limitless communications have shaped the reality of today's generation. At first, when the trend had first started as a form of performance art but over the few decades it had existed it quickly grew to an entirely new subculture. One which, at first, found analogies among the various sports fan clubs and supporters. But on the dawn of the new millenium cosplaying began to expand into something much more complex and important to those affiliated. It became a lifestyle. People would don their costumes and would interact with others of the same interests. People would form fan clubs which were more similar in purpose and structure to guilds than anything else. In a way a new secret society had been born. One that was portraying itself in plain sight, what with all the conventions and fanclubs, but one that had a hidden, underground life of its own.

And that brings us to one of the most successful Anime Guilds to this date: Akatsuki Fan Club. Who are the Akatsuki Fan Club you would ask? Have you ever heard of Naruto? Well, the AFC is their largest and most successful fan club, with members from all around the world. But the core of that Anime Guild are non other than the Inner Circle of the starting 52 members. And one of them is a young woman of 23 years of age – Helen Woodsworth. A beautiful if haughty young woman of high upbringing. She cosplays Hinata. After all, she had the figure – slender but endowed, long black silky hair, short cut frontal bangs, pale skin and pale blue eyes. She was a pretty bird and she had not one or two admirers.

A woman with many suitors was always some form of trouble for anyone. Especially the haughty 'Hinata of Troy'. And so this brings us in the coveted Keats Manor, home of one Michael (Michelle by ID) Jessica Keats. The living room was deafeningly silent, only the antique luxurious grandfather clock making ticking noises. MJ was yet to take a sip from her tea, her fingers white from gripping the handle of her favourite Uchiha Itachi mug. There was a deep scowl marring her otherwise delicate pale face. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at the table surface. The door to the huge living room opened. It was the butler.

'Miss, your friends have arrived.'

MJ nodded and left the mug with the now cold tea on the table. By the grave expression on her face one would think someone was dying or had died. Sometime later, MJ would honestly wonder if that would have been the better option.

'I'm glad we could make it.' said the busty, tall, red headed woman. Her gray eyes held the artificial calm of a rock hard politician, while a very small smile played on her face – the placating smile of a diplomat. The woman held herself with the air of a queen. And no wonder. She was the leader of the Akatsuki Fan Club. When she had first heard the startling news, she had been wrapping up a difficult law suit. The barely visible shadows beneath her eyes spoke of the three days worth lack of sleep. Rose took off her thin spring coat and handed it to the awaiting butler. She gave the man a small nod of appreciation and then strode over to MJ, who looked every bit as pale and morbid as a ghast. Rose wondered if the girl had taken any sort of medication or if she had missed the impending melt down.

'It's not like you can't get your family's private jet to get here.' Said the rough-looking woman next to her.

Rose looked at the 34-year old soldier woman. Tifa raised her eyebrows and gave her _THAT _look.

'Father took the jet to this conferrence in New York.'

'Anyways, we're here. MJ, you look like shit.' straight to the point as always.

'I could say the same about you.'

'Tche.'

'Now, now women, no fighting. We don't need further descendance in our ranks. Michael, I believe we could discuss the situation over some of that wonderful tea your mother keeps offering.'

'Hn.' was all MJ said. She didn't seem to be in the mood for any sort of pleasantries. Not when Helen had managed to turn her entire neighbourhood upside down. Her younger sister, Hannah, had hidden her somewhere. Her brother Simon was probably not aware of the happenings as he was still in session and that meant he had three more exams to go through before he would show up in the Woodsworth manor. And since the three Woodsworth siblings had no parents, it was obvious that it was her parents that would oversee the upcomming horror. Given the overview in the grander scheme of things, one could sympathize with MJ's plans to maim and generally chop up the eldest Woodsworth child. The raven headed Keats girl was renown for her tendency to hold grudges for a long time, not to mention her strange sense of betrayal that could come in any shape, form or size, depending on how angry or moody MJ was at the time.

Despite all that was said, MJ was not a bad person. In fact, on her good days she was a gentle and polite girl, if only a bit too appreciative of good cynical witticisms that would be appropriate for a girl of noble roots such as herself. The occasions in which MJ would become the roaring engine of destruction were very rare, but she did have her moments. And for those moments it was best to either have Tifa or Fiona at hand. Since Tifa was here to uphold the metaphorical law and order, Fiona's absence was not of great importance at the moment. However, Rose idly wondered why Fia wasn't there yet – she lived in Paris and unlike Tifa and herself, the girl was capable of freely travelling back and forth between France and England in the matter of a few short hours.

'That's some good whiskey.' Tifa said as she sipped on her drink, a light smirk spreading on her face. 'Now that I am properly welcomed, care to tell us again why you plan to crucify Helen and torture her in a very Tsukiomi manner and then use her dead or comatose body for Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon target practice. I kinda lost the first part among all that Killer Intent you were spilling.'

'Yes, I would like to know that as well, since I was a bit too tired, having gotten only a proper one hour of beauty sleep and you were pretty much raging like a Bijuu on Skype.'

'Helen's getting married.'

Rose blinked.

'But that's wonderful news!' she exclaimed, idly wondering why MJ was so upset.'Unless you had a crush or something...wait- you did have a crush?' Rose raised her eyebrows at the raven-haired girl. Tifa sipped on her glass of whiskey again.

'She's getting married to Hugo Thompson.'

Tifa choked and Rose managed to not gape only thanks to her experience as a lawyer.

'Thompson. As in THE Thompson. Kuchiki Byakuya Thompson.'

'That guy.' MJ confirmed again, and Rose got the distinct feeling that if MJ possessed the sharingan, it would've been spinning wildly in her eyes by now.

'Well, shit.' Tifa said after taking a sip of water. 'Didn't that break the whatsitmacallit of the SakuraCon 2007?'

'_Fourth Decree, Third paragraph: Members of opposing factions, especially those of high standings within their chosen community, who are given access to confidential information within their respective Fan Club are not allowed to have relations that could threaten the sovereignty of their Faction. The term relations in this case is used to define intimate relationships _and so on and so on.' Rose quoted.

'Yeah, that one.' Tifa nodded.

Rose sighed.

'It breaks at least seven different decrees that have been agreed upon during various conventions in the last 10 years.' Rose closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She knew she'd be having the mother of all headaches soon enough.'We need a full attendance meeting. We need to know if it's possible to do damage control at this point.'

'I'll set up the conference.' MJ said and told one of the maids to get her lap top.'I'm still unable to contact Fia after I told her what was going on. I think she might be busy working out what to do. I don't have any other explanation as to why she'd be missing.'

The black-haired girl thanked the maid as she handed her the lap top. The girl turned skype on and started adding people to a video conference. It was going to be a very long afternoon and probably an even longer night.

**888**

It was spring and it was raining in Paris. For once the entire Johnson household was home and Leo had the chance to greet Fia's Father, John Jr. And to also offer a nice polite compliment to her mother as well. Fia was in her room and while he himself was exhuding an aura of being calm and content, as soon as he closed the door behind him, his pleasant smile dropped.

'Fia, I just came home and checked my facebook. What. The. Fuck.' venom was oozing from his words.

'Seriously, I knew both of them had the 'In a relationship' status for about two months, which honestly surprised the crap out of me but...Byakuya and Hinata? Leo, I have absolutely nothing to do with this.' the blonde said seriously.

Leopold's hazel eyes narrowed.

'I _may _have commented that she'd need to find someone her own kind to see what it was like to try and keep their attention...'

Leo now glared.

'That was five years ago, I swear!'

Leo sighed tiredly.

'And I didn't learn from facebook. Apparently Helen phoned MJ's parents and MJ told me. Wait. Facebook.'

'Yes.'

'Well, we're fucked.'

'That is what Lily told me as well. And we can't just delete it. It's been up for three hours-'

'And that's like forever in Facebook terms. That's why I hate it so much.' Fia scowled.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Leo asked, looking at his fellow genius.

'Politics. I've got L-chan to handle that and Lilly can put up quite the facade, I've heard.'

'I meant what are _you _going to do.'

'That is harder to explain I guess. Since everyone knows I'm the de facto Tobi of the AFC, I have to work out a decent plan to keep MJ from going completely bonkers, and I have to find someone to tell Simon his sister scored the biggest player Conventions have ever seen. He will be devastated.'

'I am to assume you know where Helen is hiding?'

'She's in Reykjavik with Hannah. But you will have no idea about it if someone asks you. That is sensitive information and right about now Hannah is trying to keep her sister safe from a mob of angry fangirls and from MJ, I guess. You know how she is with that kind of stuff.'

'And you are here in Paris and not with MJ why?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' Fia grinned, albeit inappropriately for the occasion.'Mum found Subject 5's skeleton in one of the boxes in the attic. And now I'm grounded for two weeks.'

'I told you to burry that thing.' Leo deadpanned.

'And, if I remember correctly, I told you to bend over and-'

'Dears, lunch is ready!'

'We're comming mom!'

'You are 23. How can you still get grounded?' Leopold asked increduously.

'You also still live with your parents.' she glared at him.

'I have my very own appartment downtown.'

'But you're too lazy to cook or clean thus you still live with your parents..'

'You can move in with me you know.'

'Yeah, I could.'

As the two of them sat down for lunch with Fia's parents, one thing was left unsaid. While Leopold had been allowed to go to University, Fia hadn't. She guessed that her nature as a wild mad scientist had something to do with it. And she guessed right. It had been years from that first day Fia said goodbye to her friend as he had gone off into the world of an University Student. She had remained behind, and while she had been bitter for three very long years, her predicament had taught her patience and had mellowed out her otherwise very unruly behavior. Maybe someday she would be allowed to go to university as well. But untill that day came, she'd do her own thing, and she would prove to her parents and her grandfather that she had what it took to be her own person.

Maybe she would take up Leopold's offer to move in with him. She'd been to that appartment. It was nice and big and quite suitable for two people. Maybe then she'd finally be able to make something more of their close friendship. It would be nice to have someone like him to cuddle at night. It was a good thought to have, especially as he was smiling pleasantly at her parents as they told him of this and that that had happened that week.

In the last few years he had changed, she guessed. He was no longer as arrogant as he used to be. He had also grown taller than he was and his cheeks had slightly hollowed out, showing off high cheek bones and an ellegant yet masculine jaw line. Student life had treated him well, she guessed. He had grown slightly more muscular and he had cut his reddish auburn hair so now he no longer resembled Light Yagami as much as he used to when he was younger. His eyes were still the same, though. His almond shaped hazel eyes still held that piercing, calculating gaze that occasionally made her heart skip.

True, they were of opposing factions. But it was also true that sooner or later most of the current leaders of the Fan Clubs would be standing down. This year was to be L-chan's last as the Leader of the AFC. She was soon to start her very own political career and she felt she was starting to out grow the club she still loved so dearly. Fia didn't judge her. Her skills as a leader were somewhat wasted and she knew Rose for long enough to know that her goal to become a Governor was not one to sneeze at. Tifa, now 34 years old, was also going to step down as a full member of the AFC. She had a daughter and now a baby son to raise and she took motherhood ridiculously seriously. Charlotte had left the AFC three years prior to pursue her career as a musician. There were a few others who had left, but they were all still friends. They still called each other occasionally to see what was going with them and stuff.

A bittersweet feeling settled into Fia. She wondered if they'd ever live through the old days again. The good old days when they role played and when they prepared for skits and all those wacky things they used to do. Gods, how life seemed to fly by so swiftly. And what had she really done in her life at this point? She was only 23 and she was already contemplating the worth of her achievements, like some old coot on Death's doorstep. She needed to do something to be recognized by the world.

'Thank you for the lunch, Mrs. Johnson. It was trully delicious. Fia, I have to go now, since there's so much stuff to do but I will call you later to chat.' Leopold nodded his goodbye and left.

The warm feeling from him squeezing her shoulder lingered.

'When are you going to go out with him Fiona?' her mother asked casually.

Fia looked at her and refrained from glaring daggers. It was pointless and so far Charlie's philosphy of 'being polite never hurt anybody' kept familial tensions to the minimum for the past 6 years. Still, Fia had her pride.

'Maybe when I finish University. Who knows? We're just friends.' Fia stated sounding completely casual. She left the dining room, ignoring her mother's annoyed look and went to her room again. If her parents had had their best insterests for her, they wouldn't have left her watching CNN when her impressionable baby psyche could've been fawning over telletubies like the normal toddlers her age.

Maybe if they had raised her properly, she wouldn't have been stuck here, in her house for the past three weeks, lacking the desire to go out or do anything other than surf the internet or play computer games. And even that she did out of habit. As of the last few years, she felt disillusioned by the world. In a way, she felt her brain and her entire self in general, wasted on the likes of humanity. There was no point to how better she was. There was no point in elaborate traps and pranks that would sometimes cause people to think it was some sort of terrorist attack. Her parents thought she had just outgrown that rebellious state. But in reallity, she just felt bored and useless. Nowadays only her obligations to the club kept her thoughts within earth's orbit.

Maybe she should take a leaf from Hatorri's book and get her self some boyfriend or something. Her cousin, after all, had been pining after her best friend MJ for years. And now he was a doctor, fresh out of University and well on his way to get his first specialization. He had a cute nurse girlfriend and the two of them lived together in a rented appartment in Phoenix, Arizona. He was proof that one could get over even the heartaches of those you cherish the most.

It wasn't a secret that Leo was infatuated with Rose, even if she was seven years his senior. Fia ignored that. She also ignored that squeezing pang in her chest whenever she thought about it. She was a strong girl, and just like Hatorri, she'd get over it. She had her whole life in front of her and if anyone said that there were just one or two opportunities in life, then Fia would tell them they were blind. For someone such as herself, the very dawn that sprouted every morning in the east was an opportunity of some sort. She was a woman of many ideas and talents and she knew that all it would take was some sort of initiation. With these thoughts, Fia answered MJ's video convo.

**888**

_~One Week Later, Zurich, Switzerland, Restaurant Eisenhof, Gasometerstrasse~_

Helen chewed on her fillet thoughtfully. Her girlfriend had been on her third icecream by the time she was finished with her main course. Their baby girl would be due in a month. It had been during that lunch when she received word that her namesake was getting married. It was also then that she recieved an official invitation to help present the AFC in the first ever Private Anime Convention.

'Maria. We're going to a wedding.'

'Oh, how wonderful! Who's getting married?' Helen's girlfriend replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Remember my namesake Helen Woodsworth? She and Hugo Thompson, also a handsome fellow, are going to get married in Keats Manor and we will be there to help out for the preparations.'

'Oh! That sounds so exciting! I've always wanted to help plan a wedding! Such events make a memory for a lifetime!'

'Considering there would be over 300 guests – the Elite Cosplaying Caste and then some more.'

'You used to be one of them, right? The Sakura Cosplayer if I remember correctly. You look so cute with pink hair, love.'

Helen smirked and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, making her giggle. Her pale skin and brown hair carried that soft glow pregnant women seemed to radiate with. She loved her Maria.

'And now I am going to be Haruno Sakura once more. You see, Helen and Hugo are a bit like Romeo and Juliette. They are from opposing Cosplaying Factions and some years ago we had some rules set up, forbidding such relationships.'

'But that's horrible! Why would you do something like that?'

'There is quite the story behind it. You see, at the dawn of modern age cosplaying, the leader of the Bleach Fan Club, the Shinigami, used to be a rather impulsive and hot headed man. He was one of the best Ichigo Cosplayers I've seen to date. But he was also, as I said, impulsive. There was an incident involving him and one of our own, Fiona.'

'Oh, were they in love? What happened?'

'Nothing of the sort actually. You know how Fia is now – cheeky and mischievous. She used to be a complete riot back in the day. She outsmarted the Ichigo Cosplayer and he couldn't let it go. He then kidnapped her.'

'Did something bad happen?'

'No, but Leopold, who you also know, found out and there was a fight. The police got involved, and outsiders starting getting a gist of how serious cosplaying was for us. The Ichigo Cosplayer had to step down as leader and this was when Lilly Anne took up the position. She was a new face but with promising leadership qualities and it wasn't a surprise she was chosen among all of those veterans. It was rather unheard of in itself, but there were a lot of things that happened for the first time back then.'

'This sounds so exciting, like you guys were some sort of secret society or something.'

Helen chuckled.

'That's exactly what we are, upholding the sacret meaning of fandom, role play and cosplay.'

'So what is going to happen now?'

'Now, we are going to go to Keats manor and see what we can do to help organise everything.'

**888**

'What do you mean you are stalled on the border!?' MJ's angry voice boomed through the silent halls.

'_They're checking if it's okay to bring Subject 5 into Britain.'_

_'_Subject 5? For the Queen's sake Fia, get your ass in line and if you aren't here by nightfall I will personally stalk you and assasinate you!' A vein pulsed on MJ's left temple and she drew in a few calming breaths.

Now was not the time to have a nervous breakdown, not when the only solution to their problem was to either leave AFC or host the world's biggest Private Anime Convention. MJ hated politics. She understood somewhat at this precise moment why so many people believed that Itachi killed his clan, his family, so mercilessly. Soon enough people would start flooding Keats grounds and setting up tents and what not about the manor. It was going to be some sort of almagamation of a Jousting Tournament, Anime Convention, Gamer's Convention and probably some other things she wasn't exactly aware of. The best of the best were going to be present and for a few months her home was going to turn into some sort of fairy tail cross-over.

Speaking of Fairy Tails, The Citizens of Magnolia were probably going to show up as well, being a relatively new Fan Club that had managed to scrape a spot among the best as of the last year. It was a somewhat calming thought. With all the things going on one would think that the wedding was actually the center event. In all reality, it was merely the reason for another of one of those special interguild meetings in which new creeds would pop up, old ones would be changed, and, apparently, The Citizens of Magnolia will be officially indoctrinated into the secret society thing they have going on. She had seen some photos of their best cosplayers. Their leader was to be decided soon enough, but MJ was fairly sure that Either the Erza Cosplayer or the Loke Cosplayer were going to get the position, with the other taking up the Second in Command mandatory spot. They were still a small club, with only twenty or so people, but the quality spoke volumes.

MJ's cell phone rang again. It was Fia. With a happy, cheerful voice, she announced that her pet cat skeleton was allowed to pass the border. MJ rolled her eyes but still enjoyed the fresh feeling washing over her from her friend's ridiculous antics. Soon, it was all going to start anew. Just like the old days when they were still children. Well, most of them. The secrecy, the preparations. She'd get to freshen up her Itachi ANBU costume, and even her parents would dress up as Uchihas. And despite all the worries, the vision of them, all together again, gave her a wonderful sensation. Uchihas, Hyuugas and all those other clans were going to be represented. The Hokages were also going to be present, hopefully with a repeat performance of the now legendary parody of the 'Three Tenors'. She wondered how Fia was going to show up. There was a high possibility of her strutting about in an expensive Kimono, with a pair of fox ears and nine fluffly tails. She could also pop up in her usual cosplay, but MJ doubted that. This was going to be where one would show off to the best of their abilities. She felt that this event would both be the highlight of their cosplay careers and the same time the goodbye many were preparing for. She herself felt ready to give way to the younger generations. She was sure that many felt that way. In fact, even Fia had only been present to two conventions this year, one not even in cosplay. She'd talk to her about it when she arrived.

**888**

'Tory, you've got mail with one of those Red Cloud Stamps.' a cute looking black woman called out.

Hatorri Johnson stirred in his bed, sat up and stretched himself with a jaw splitting yawn. It was his free day today and he had slepped in. The watch on his bedside table told him it was well after 10 and it was high time he got up.

'What does it say, honey?' he called back, while getting out of bed.

'You've got official summons to participate, I quote, _in the Private Convention of Anime Guilds for the occasion of the union between Helen Woodsworth and Hugo Thompson. _That sounds like a load of bull just for an anime con.' She scowled at the weird wedding invitation.

Hatorri hugged his girlfriend from behind and kissed her cheek.

'Let me get a look at this, Tia.' He mumbled into her ear and took the letter from her.

Some five minutes later he choked on his coffee.

'Oh boy.' Hatorri ran a hand through his hair.'Tia, pack your things, we have a wedding to prepare.'

'Pack? Right now?'

'Yes. It's an urgent matter.'

'Where are we going?'

'In England. They'll need all the help they can get. Imagine a fight breaks out. It's going to be worse than that time at the soccer game we went to.'

'I'm packing.' Tia stated and rushed to the bedroom. Screw her job, she was going to England!

**888**

It was raining. That wasn't unusual in these parts of the world. More often than not the gray skies would break out into a gentle trickle, but there were days were the skies would break open and unleash an angry downpour. Konan mused over how sometimes the rain would reflect Nagato's feelings. The blue haired woman looked at the clock that was on the other side of the office. In about an hour the members of Akatsuki would assemble in person and then they would discuss this year's progress. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sometimes she wondered if all of this was worth it. Sometimes she just wanted to tell Nagato to stop this madness. Sometimes, Konan realized that this was the only thing keeping Nagato alive. And sometimes she realized that if she were not to stand by his side, she'd eventually be left behind. That thought always sent a chill down her spine. Would he really abandon her to achieve his dreams. She knew that world peace was more important than she was.

The rain stopped and for a small while the skies would be clear. The thin layer of clouds dissolved, revealing a starry black sky above. A streak of light flashed across the dark heavens. Konan wished for things to be different, even if only for a while. Maybe then she'd have the time to gather her strenght and persevere through this madness.


End file.
